


300 Words

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: My One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: How Harry names Albus Severus Potter and what the people up above thought about it.





	300 Words

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus watched as Harry was about to name his second born son. Unknown to them, Severus was also watching.

“What should we name him?” Ginny asked.

“I have a middle name, but I don’t know about a first name. Teddy? What would you like to name your new younger brother?”

“But I don’t want James to leave!” Teddy stomped his little foot.

“He won’t, you just have two brothers now,” Harry and Remus smiled at the boy’s antics.

“Really? How about Albus? Like the old Headmaster?”

“Perfect, Albus Severus Potter. The two bravest men to live. Both fought against Voldemort until their dying breath.”

All the ghosts were gobsmacked.

“Snivellus! He names my grandson after Snivellus!” James growled.

“James! Be nice. You don’t have to like all of Harry’s chosen names,” Lily admonished. “And I think it’s nice that Harry is being so mature and overlooking the fact that Sev was a little mean to him during his Hogwarts days.”

“A little? He hated and bullied Harry everyday?”

“He named a child after Snivellus before he named one after Remus!” Sirius moaned.

“It’s fine, Sirius. He has Teddy as a son,” Remus concluded.

In another area, Severus was having several similar thoughts. _He named his son after me. Then again, it’s just his middle name, but he named the child after me. Why? He hated me! I was so horrible to him._

“Severus, dad? Like the Potions Professor you told me about? The double agent?” Teddy asked.

“Yes, the man that was so smart and brave that he tricked the most feared man alive. The man who killed his best friend gave him every reason to turn against him, in the end, Mum was Voldemort’s ultimate downfall.”

“I want to be like Severus one day!”

“Good!”


End file.
